The present invention relates generally to an adjustable support assembly and, more particularly, to such a support assembly which is adapted for being releasably secured to an elongated support member such as a pole.
The support assembly of the present invention was initially developed for use in the medical field and is particularly adapted for attachment to an IV pole, wheelchair, geri-chair, stretcher or the like to support various medical and medical related equipment associated with a patient in order to facilitate movement of the patient. The medical equipment which may be supported may include such things as urinary drainage bags, multiple intravenous solutions, naso-gastric or chest tubings, urostomy drainage bags, lightweight monitoring equipment, tubing and wiring, and any other type of equipment or apparatus which must be secured to the patient or must otherwise accompany the patient during movement. In the past, it was necessary for a nurse, nurse's aid, or other hospital personnel to physically accompany the patient during movement solely for the purpose of supporting and transporting such medical apparatus and/or equipment. It was particularly critical that certain medical apparatus and equipment, such as IV tubing, be adequately supported at a predetermined height in order to promote the proper flow of the IV solution into the patient and to preclude the patient from tripping over the equipment, possibly resulting in damage to the tubing and/or inadvertent separation of the tubing from the patient.
In addition to such medical equipment being hand carried by hospital personnel, often such equipment would be secured to the patient's clothing or other structures utilizing pins or tape, or would be positioned on the lap of the patient. Such makeshift methods are unreliable at best and, under some circumstances, can result in a great potential for injury or infection of the patient.
The present invention provides an infinitely adjustable support assembly adapted for being releasably secured to an elongated support member, such as an IV pole, wheelchair or the like, and includes means for conveniently supporting medical apparatus and equipment to facilitate movement of a patient.
While the present invention was initially developed for usage in the medical field, it will be readily apparent and should be appreciated by those skilled in the art that it could also be utilized in many other fields. For example, the adjustable support assembly could be secured to a camera tripod for supporting a flash attachment and/or other equipment utilized by a photographer. Alternatively, the adjustable support assembly could be secured to a tent pole for supporting a hanging lantern or any other type of camping equipment.